You have to choose one or none
by 50shadesof.Redd
Summary: Olivia Bensons number is up. Can Finch, Reese and Carter pretect her from an innocent man with a vendetta? More importantly can finch Reese and carter keep it strictly professional? (Crap summary but give this story a shot) bits of Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

"It would seem that we have a new number." Finch stated putting a picture of a gorgeous brown-haired woman up on the board.

"And her name is Olivia Benson. She works for Special Victims."

"I'll trail her and see what I can find out about her." Reese states leaving.

Finch digs more into her cyber background.

* * *

_**At special victims**_

"Olivia a word, please." Captain Cregan asked.  
"Sure captain" she replies getting up and walking to his office.

"As you may already know Gerald Sicowski is getting released from Rikers in a few days and I'm just—" Cragen starts.

"Yes, captain I'm fully aware of that, and I will keep myself safe I assure you." Benson replies.

"Good, and if you need to take some time off, you can."

"No captain, I'm going to be fine. My conscious won't though. I didn't mean to lock up an innocent man." Olivia confesses shaking her head.

"Just do me a favor, take the rest of the day off. We will manage to get on without you for a day." Cragen jokes.

"I'll come back and this whole place will be in ruins. But actually I think i will take the rest of the day, thanks Cap." Benson smiles, walking out the door.

"Nobody call Liv for the rest of the day, she's going home and resting. You got it." Cragen demands.

"Yes, captain!" Munch, Finch, Rowlins, and arroyo say in unison.

"How is trailing going ?" Reese hears in the micro chip in his ear.

"Just fine finch, she's just left her job for the day, and now she's headed home I believe."

"Good keep a specially close eye on her. There is an overwhelming amount of death threats on her. She's put a lot of criminals away."

"She doesn't look like the type to be messed with finch. She's like the more feminine version of Shaw." Reese joked.

"Someone sounds like they have a crush." Finch jokes.

*pop pop pop*

"Mr. Reese!? Mr. Reese!?"

Reese aims and fires towards the bullets behind Olivia and hits the guy mid center range.

"I'm okay finch." Reese says jogging up to Olivia.

"What the hell?" Benson yells pulling out her firearm.

"I'll explain everything to you later, but right now you need to come with me. You're in danger."

"How do I know you aren't trying to kill me too?" Benson asked raising her firearm higher.

"I guess you'll have to trust me." Reese says calmly.

Benson thinks for a minute, but follows him.

"Where are we?" Benson asks when they arrived at the brownstone.

"Safe." Finch replies opening the door.


	2. Intros and flirting

"Can somebody explain what is going in here!" Benson screams out in frustration.

"Somebody wants you dead." Finch tells her.

"Sicowski" she replies shaking her head.

"Who?"

"Gerald Sicowski. A guy i put awar for a crime he didn't commit 6 years ago."

"That's one way to get a death wish."  
Shaw jokes walking into the room.

Ms. Shaw, meet our new number Olivia Benson. Ms. Benson this is Shaw.

"Are you guys like private investigators? Why do you want to help me? Do i really need Protection?" Benson questions.

"Not exactly. Because. Yes. There is a very, very bad man...with huge ties to very important people..after you." Finch says then fills her in on all that he knows.

"Can I at least go home. Can you protect me from there?"

"Yes, I need to call in a favor. Be right back." Finch states stepping out onto the porch.

"Carter."  
"I need to ask a favor."  
"Why do I have a feeling I won't like this?"  
"I need you to patrol one of our victims through the night."  
"I'm nobodies babysitter Finch."  
"I know. I owe you."  
"Keep that up and you'll be in debt for the rest of your life."  
"So that's a yes? Great. I'll text you the address." He says hanging up.

"Well, that's settled. Mr. Reese will escort you home. And then there a Detective Carter will keep watch the whole night. You're in good hands Ms. Benson."

"Please, call me Olivia."

"Olivia it is. I bid you a good night and I expect I'll see you again." Finch says showing them out.

* * *

"Joss, this is Olivia. And vice versa."  
Reese introduces. Carter eyes Benson up and down and takes her hand and shakes it.

"So, I take it you're my baby sitter?" Benson jokes.

"Yes, I promise to keep your pretty little self safe." Carter says keeping a tight grip on her hand. They just stare at eachother for a while.

Reese clears his throat.  
"Well, be safe Olivia. If you need me, just call. "

"Thank you for saving my life earlier. I owe you one."  
"Just doing my job ma'am. I'll be seeing you around then."  
"Goodnight mr Reese I'm sure ms benson has to get her mind situated and all that." Carter cuts in.  
"Night joss." Reese says a little sourly.


End file.
